Mega-Manipulation
Bearing. Stature. Assertiveness. Presence suggests the power of your character’s very identity. Attractiveness is only part of the trait. Your character may be jaw-dropping gorgeous, or downright ugly, but her Presence means much more. It reflects her sheer command over the attention of others. It’s her capacity to impose her will on others by being socially powerful. This trait is essential to leaders, enforcers, interrogators, models, politicians and salespeople. Mega-Attributes represent the extremes of meta-human nature (and thus, some would say, of human nature as well). Nowhere is this more apparent than Mega-Presence. It shows, in the most obvious and up-front way possible, just how much better — and how much worse — meta-humans can be than humans. Typically, Mega-Presence represents a user who is extraordinarily beautiful or charming. They may inspire many emotions — love, lust, envy, worship, you name it. A user with this Mega-Attribute exudes such self-confidence, poise and charm that they can win over just about anybody Indeed, Mega-beautiful/handsome users are among the most popular of the "new humans," and they are frequently featured on television, in advertising campaigns and other media outlets. In some rare instances Mega-Presence can represent the opposite extreme, signifying a nova whose looks are Mega-ugly/horrifying. Mega-ugly characters typically have high Taint ratings, and they often become as mentally twisted as their bodies are physically twisted — antisocial and cruel, and all too ready to destroy any beauty which confronts them. A Mega-ugly character is an exception to the rule that Mega-Attributes cannot transcend their normal human Attribute analogs; a character can have an Appearance of I and Mega-Appearance of any level so long as it is defined as Mega-ugliness. Mega-Manipulation Enhancements Enhancements that characters with Mega-Intelligence can learn include the following.' '''The user receives one enhancement as indicated in the talent chart. * 'Base Model:' This dot cost 4xDot as opposed to the normal 5xDot. Stacks with 'Unholy Attribute.'' * Commandant[[Commandant (Mega-Enhancement)| (Lvl. 1)]]:' The use receives an additional for dealing with a trusting underling * 'Commandant[[Commandant (Mega-Enhancement)| (Lvl. 2)]]:' The use receives an additional for dealing with a trusting underling * 'Commandant[[Commandant (Mega-Enhancement)| (Lvl. 3)]]:' The use receives an additional for dealing with a trusting underling * 'Confidant[[Confidant (Mega-Enhancement)| (Lvl. 1)]]: 'The use receives an additional for dealing with a trusting superior/ally * 'Confidant[[Confidant (Mega-Enhancement)| (Lvl. 2)]]: 'The use receives an additional for dealing with a trusting superior/ally * 'Confidant[[Confidant (Mega-Enhancement)| (Lvl. 3)]]: 'The use receives an additional for dealing with a trusting superior/ally * 'He Said, She Said[[He Said, She Said (Mega-Enhancements)| (Lvl. 1)]]:' The user receives an additional on attempts to initiate conflict between others * 'He Said, She Said[[He Said, She Said (Mega-Enhancements)| (Lvl. 2)]]:' The user receives an additional on attempts to initiate conflict between others * 'He Said, She Said[[He Said, She Said (Mega-Enhancements)| (Lvl. 3)]]:' The user receives an additional on attempts to initiate conflict between others * 'Hypnotic Gaze: The user can channel any of their psychic, hypnotic, or empathic powers through a simple gaze * The Voice[[The Voice (Mega-Enhancement)| (Lvl. 1)]]:' The victim must execute one instant command. This wont work on the same person twice, ever * 'The Voice[[The Voice (Mega-Enhancement)| (Lvl. 2)]]: Manipulation vs + Composure for all command after the first. +1 to resist each time * '''The Voice (Lvl. 3)'': The victim doesn't receive additional dice to resist The Voice each time it's used * The Voice[[The Voice (Lvl. 4)| (Lvl. 4)]]:' + Manipulation vs + Composure for all commands after first * 'The Voice[[The Voice (Mega-Enhancement)| (Lvl. 5)]]: 'Any command the user makes is automatically executed by the victim. Avoid sarcasm! * 'Trickster[[Trickster (Mega-Enhancement)| (Lvl. 1)]]: 'The use receives an additional when sowing deceit and providing false information * 'Trickster[[Trickster (Mega-Enhancement)| (Lvl. 2)]]: 'The use receives an additional when sowing deceit and providing false information * 'Trickster[[Trickster (Mega-Enhancement)| (Lvl. 3)]]: 'The use receives an additional when sowing deceit and providing false information * 'To be Thought a Fool[[To be Thought a Fool (Mega-Enhancement)| (Lvl 1)]]:' Your victims receive a penalty of Mega-Manipulation when proving competency * 'To be Thought a Fool[[To be Thought a Fool (Mega-Enhancement)| (Lvl 2)]]: Your victims receive a penalty of (Mega-Manipulation) when proving competency PERSUADER A nova with this enhancement is an expert at bringing people around to his point of view. He has an innate talent for knowing what people are thinking and subtly manipulating their opinions until they are thinking what he want them to think. He's a spin doctor supreme. System: Whenever the nova wishes to persuade someone to change their opinion, perform a particular task, or the like, the player receives bonus successes. The exact number of successes depends upon what he is trying to persuade the target to do. If the request is something normal, relatively innocuous or harmless, the nova gets three automatic successes. Requests that involve changing strong opinions or expose the character to minor danger, embarrassment or trouble get two automatic successes. Requests which are dangerous or could get the target in extreme trouble get one automatic success (and the target normally has some kind of Willpower or other resisted roll). The nova must spend a quantum point; the effects last for one request or series of related requests. TRICKSTER Unlike P. T Barnum, you can fool all of the people all of the time. Trickery, treachery, deceit and sneakiness are your stock in trade. A nova with this enhancement possesses an intuitive talent for tricking and fooling people. She could trick Arabs into buying sand or Eskimos into buying refrigerators. Somehow she can sense a person's vulnerabilities and "soft" spots and use them against him. No one is safe from a Trickster's wiles. System: Whenever the nova tries to trick, fool or deceive another character, the player receives three automatic successes on any roll necessary to the task. Usually, this roll involves Subterfuge, but other Abilities may be involved depending on the situation. The nova spends a quantum point to activate the enhancement, and the effects last for the duration of the situation that the nova is seeking to turn to her advantage. UNSETTLING Your very presence is enough to throw someone off their game. With a few carefully worded or intoned phrases, you can cause even the most eloquent to start tripping over their words and failing to impress. Roll Mega-Manipulation when this Enhancement is activated. Each success adds +1 difficulty to another character's social attribute-based rolls. This Enhancement costs 1 Quantum and lasts for a single roll.Category:Unifinished